His Last Hug
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: James Sirius Potter sering dikenal sebagai seorang pembuat onar terbesar di angkatannya. tapi, siapa sangka bahwa dia juga punya sisi kelembutan?


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling dan antek-anteknya

* * *

"Daddy akan kirimkan aku surat tentang Jean, kan?" tanya James Sirius Potter, beberapa saat sebelum naik ke Hogwarts Express. Jean adalah serigala peliharaan James.

"Sebegitu amat, sih kamu ma Jean… jangan-jangan kamu suka sama _dia_, ya?" tanya Harry menggoda.

"Ya, ya James. Kamu suka sama Jean, ya.. gara-gara tidak punya pacar? Makanya... cari pacar, dong.." celetuk Albus, adiknya tiba-tiba. James mengernyit.

"Jangan hina-hina aku, deh.. Kamu juga belum punya pacar, kan?" tanya James kesal.

"Memang. Tapi, sayangnya, aku tidak sampai jatuh cinta sama serigala betina gara-gara frustasi belum punya pacar." Jawab Albus nyengir. Harry tersenyum.

"Sudah.. sudah… cepat naik… Nanti kalian ketinggalan kereta." Tukas Ginny cepat-cepat melihat dua anak lelakinya sudah nyaris berkelahi. Mulut James mengerucut memandang ibunya, lalu memeluk Harry.

"Daddy sudah janji, kan?" tanya James perlahan. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Janji apa?" James mendengus. Harry tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi anak sulungnya itu.

"Ya, ya.. Dad ingat. Mari kita lihat. Umm.. Dad bakalan belikan kamu Sapu baru klo nanti OWL-mu nanti ada Outstanding-nya 2, trus E-nya 3. Ya, kan?" jawabnya. James tersenyum senang, lalu memandang Lily adik bungsunya yang baru saja akan masuk Hogwarts.

"See you later, Lils! Kudoakan semoga tidak masuk Gryffindoor! Satu tukang pengadu sudah cukup membuat hidupku sengsara,"-Albus melirik kakaknya sadis—"tanpa perlu ditambah-tambah lagi." Katanya ceria. Lily yang sedang memeluk ibunya mendelik kesal pada kakaknya, kemudian ia ganti memeluk ayahnya. Harry menepuk kepala anaknya itu, sambil nyengir kecil. Albus juga ikut memeluk ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sirine peringatan berbunyi. Albus dan Lily pun segera naik ke atas kereta. Namun, tiba-tiba James turun dan memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi. Dia punya perasaan bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa memeluknya lagi, dan sepenuh hati berharap bahwa perasaannya itu salah.

"James.." bisik Harry. "Cepatlah. Kereta sudah mau jalan."

James mendongak menatap ayahnya. Lalu menarik napas panjang. "Dad akan tetap ada untuk kupeluk, kan?" tanyanya pelan. Harry mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. "Nah, sekarang cepatlah, nak. Pintu kereta sudah hampir tertutup."

James pun akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry, lalu segera naik ke kereta. Peluit pun berbunyi, lalu Hogwarts Express melaju perlahan, membawanya ke Hogwarts. James melambai pada orangtuanya, sambil mendesah pelan. Apa yang terjadi?

"JAMES!" teriak seseorang tepat di telinganya. Fred Weasley. James mendengus kesal.

"Pelan-pelan saja kenapa, sih? Aku kan tidak tuli…" katanya. Fred menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya jelas, lah aku teriak. Wong tadi kamu hanya ngeliat lewat jendela mulu dan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.." jawabnya. James merengut.

* * *

Kehidupan James pun berjalan kembali seperti 'biasa'. Biasa, paling tidak bagi dirinya dan Fred. Sudah biasa baginya mendengar teriakan tiap malam. Mendapat detensi setiap minggu. Poin berkurang minimal 10 setiap hari.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sudah berminggu-minggu ia mencemaskan ayahnya. Ia punya perasaan buruk tentang ayahnya. Memang, diantara ketiga saudaranya, James-lah yang paling dekat dengan Harry. Jadi, James-lah yang paling pertama akan mencemaskan Harry diantara saudara-saudaranya.

Puncaknya adalah di suatu malam di musim dingin, dua hari sebelum libur Natal. Tiba-tiba di keheningan malam James bangun, terengah-engah, dan berkeringat. Disekelilingnya, seluruh teman seasramanya mengelilinginya. Mereka semua tampak kaget dan senang melihat James terbangun.

"Kau tak apa-apa, James?"

"Apa yang terjadi, James?"

"Mengapa kau menjerit, James?" dan berbagai pertanyaan sejenis memberondongnya, membuatnya mual. Fred, melihat kondisi temannya yang tampak tak suka diintrogasi, segera membubarkan , matanya kembali pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mimpi buruk?" tebaknya pelan. James mengangguk seraya masih berkeringat.

"Mengerikan.. Sekali.." jawabnya.

"Mau diceritakan?" tanyanya. James terdiam.

"Dad. Berlumuran darah. Dikerumuni oleh kerumunan orang yang tertawa melihat kondisi Dad. Tanpa belas kasihan. Lalu mereka.. meluncurkan kutukan Cruciatus. Dan.. dan…" jawabnya terputus-putus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Fred menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Tak benar-benar terjadi." Kata Fred simpati. James menunduk.

"Tapi.. kenapa itu terasa begitu… nyata?" tanyanya pelan. Gantian Fred yang terdiam. Dalam hati dia takjub akan sikap James. Siapa sangka seorang yang suka berbuat onar itu punya kasih sayang yang begitu.. besar pada keluarganya?

Seakan tahu apa yang sahabatnya pikirkan, James memandang Fred gusar. "Aku juga manusia, tahu.."katanya. Fred hampir tersenyum, tapi tahu bagaimana berpengaruhnya mimpi itu pada temannya.

"Aku akan hubungi Dad" tukas James tiba-tiba, beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Fred langsung menahannya.

"Hei.. mau kemana kau?"

"Aku ingin memastikan Dad tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya cepat. Fred menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wooiii jam berapa sekarang… bagaimana kamu bisa memastikan Uncle Harry masih hidup di jam segini? Kamu malah akan mengganggu tidur orang !" semprot Fred. James bersungut-sungut lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Jelas dia berpendapat bahwa pendapat Fred benar, walau dia tak suka.

Fred nyengir menyemangati ketika James kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Dua hari lagi libur natal, ingat? Kau bisa memastikannya nanti." James menghela napas, lalu berusaha kembali tidur. Sementara Fred juga menuju ketempat tidurnya sendiri, sembari masih takjub dalam hati akan sisi lain seorang James Sirius Potter.

Keesokan harinya, ketika sedang sarapan, tiba-tiba Profesor McGonagall menghampiri Meja Gryffindoor dan menuju tempat duduk Potter bersaudara. James terkejut ketika itu, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berdoa agar mimpinya tadi malam tak benar-benar terjadi. Agar kedatangan Profesor McGonagall kesana hanyalah untuk memberinya detensi atas kenakalannya.

Walau dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu, bahwa harapannya takkan terwujud.

Profesor McGonagall terlihat kacau. Matanya sembab. Dan ketika ia akan berbicara, bahunya bergetar. Potter bersaudara melongo. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan melihat Profesor McGonagall seperti itu.

"Kalian semua," sambil menunjuk Potter bersaudara, "ikut aku." Perintahnya. James, Albus, dan Lily berpandangan. Heran, dan.. ngeri.

Di kantor Prof. McGonagall. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, mereka segera disodori mangkuk berisi bubuk Floo. Ketiga bersaudara itu kembali berpandangan. Akhirnya, Albus memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ada apa, Profesor? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan. James dan Lily mengangguk. Prof. McGonagall tersentak, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ayah kalian, terbunuh…"

* * *

"Saat itu perasaanku hancur sekali, Dad. Dad, orang yang paling kukagumi di dunia, selain diriku, tentu saja,"—lelaki itu tersenyum kecil—"Orang yang selalu berkata bahwa semua orang bangga padaku, kendati aku selalu membuat masalah di sekolah, telah.. meninggalkanku selamanya." Gumamnya pelan, pada sebuah gundukan tanah berpualam putih di depannya. Atas permintaan dunia sihir, Harry Potter dikubur di sebelah kuburan orangtuanya. Di tengah angin musim panas yang bertiup, mengherankan melihat ada seorang anak yang betah memakai jubah panjang yang terlihat pengap. James menunduk.

"Apalagi ketika mendengar bahwa mereka membunuhmu dengan cara yang sama persis dengan yang kulihat di mimpiku. Tahukah Dad bagaimana perasaanku? Melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana Dad disiksa, dijadikan bahan tertawaan… nyaris membuatku terbunuh juga." Katanya pelan lagi.

"Sejak saat itu, Mum tak pernah lagi terlihat tersenyum. Bahkan terkadang di tengah malam kami mendengar tangisannya. Selama beberapa hari kami semua tak saling berbicara. Terlalu sakit dan syok. Beberapa kali kami menoleh ke kursi Dad yang kosong. Aneh sekali, tak ada lagi pelukan yang selalu Dad beri, Tak ada lagi tawa Dad di meja makan. Benar-benar terasa.. sunyi."

"Kau tahu, Dad? Nilaiku tinggi sekali. Lima O dan dua E. Kalau saja Dad ada disini, Dad pasti akan membelikan apapun yang kumau, walau itu akan memporak-porandakan rumah. Mom memang membelikanku sapu baru, seperti janjimu, tapi betapa bedanya seandainya itu benar-benar langsung darimu.."

"Tapi, Dad.. masih ada satu janjimu yang tak akan pernah lagi kau penuhi." lirihnya. "bukankah, Dad sudah berjanji agar selalu ada untuk kupeluk? Tapi.. kenapa Dad tak menepatinya?" sambungnya lagi dengan suara parau. Airmata mengalir di pipinya. Membuatnya tertawa dingin.

"Lihatlah, Dad, aku menangis sekarang. Hah, aku bahkan tak peduli aku kau katakan cengeng. Demi sebuah pelukan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Padahal, aku bahkan tidak menangis ketika pemakamanmu. Tidak bisakah kau kesini untuk memelukku?" tanyanya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Lalu ia menjerit keras. Menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang –sesosok mungkin lebih tepat—muncul di belakangnya dan tersenyum. Membuat James menoleh, dan terperanjat. Harry.

Belum reda rasa kagetnya, Harry tiba-tiba memeluk James dari belakang. Menenangkan perasaannya. James menunduk. Lalu, Harry melepas pelukannya dan berjongkok hingga ia selurus dengan James, kemudian mengangkat wajah James sedikit. Harry tersenyum.

"Aku tak menganggap permintaanmu kekanak-kanakan." Katanya pelan. "Tapi, berjanjilah agar kau tak menangis dan menjerit seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Jadi, maukah kau memenuhi janjimu?" sambungnya lagi. James menghela napas. Lalu mengangguk. Harry nyengir. Lalu melayang pergi. Tiba-tiba, James berteriak memanggilnya. Membuatnya menoleh.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya lirih. Senyum Harry melembut.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini di berbagai macam sinetron dan novel-novel." Tukasnya. "tapi, ingatlah bahwa orang yang kau cintai tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia akan selalu ada di…"

"Hatiku." Potong James. "Di seluruh sinetron yang ditonton Mum pasti ada bagian _itu _nya." Harry nyengir lagi. "Nah, kau kan sudah tahu. Jangan sedih lagi, ok?" katanya, lalu melayang pergi meninggalkan James. Tapi, dirinya tak sesedih tadi.

* * *

A/N: Hahah, ceritaku sudah selesai! Hore!

Akhirnya bisa buat fic tentang Harry mati! #evil laugh

Ya, ya.. aku tahu fic ini banyak typo, OOC, dll dsb

Tapi, maukah kalian menghadiahkan sebuah review tuk author hina ini?


End file.
